Mario Party 4
Mario Party 4 was developed by Hudson Soft and was first released in US on October 21, 2002. Later was released in Japan on November 8, 2002, and then released in both Europe and Australia on November 29, 2002. Unfortunately, there's not many ways of getting flattened, and there's only a couple of non-human choices to flatten. Not really impressive for a Mario Party game. Board Flattenings Though nothing specific to any boards, there are a couple of different ways to flatten on any board. Mega Mushroom By far the most common way of flattening players is the Mega Mushroom. This item will grow whoever uses it to massive size and roll 2 dice (3 for the improved version). If they happen to pass over another player with this, they will squash them flat, as well as steal 10 coins from them! Bowser Space When landing on a Bowser space, uncommonly Bowser will drop from the sky and crush the player under him with ease. He remains on top of this pancaked player till he leaves. When using a hack to give free camera movement however, closer inspection shows the player not all the way flattened, more like a bit more than halfway squished. Bowser Suit This very rare item can only be obtained from a Bowser space, if the player is extremely lucky. This item will turn the player's body into a copy of Bowser's body. Each time they pass another player, they will body slam/belly flop on top of them, flattening them and stealing 30 coins. Mini-Game Flattenings Unfortunately not many to see here, and even then not really impressive either. Slime Time On the intro of the mini-game, everyone is seen being squashed by slime that drops on them, and they quickly recover inside of them. The Great Deflate Though doesn't count towards characters, this is still worth a mention. The goal of the mini-game is to deflate an inflatable Thwomp....which of course means ground pound it till its flat. Archaeologuess In this duel, players must guess which artifact is not like the other, or risk being smooshed under the wrong choices. As a bonus note, if this is played on Story Mode, a Shy Guy is an option to squish here. The Final Battle! On the second section of this mini-game, there are two Koopa Kids trying to prevent the player from solving the slide puzzle with some hazards. One hazard is a Koopa Kid dropping a molten rock. If the player is under the Koopa Kid as he drops the rock, it will crush them flat very briefly before they spring back up. Players to Flatten There are only 2 non-human characters, like the previous games. Though this one has a bonus character for only one mini-game (as mentioned above). * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Shy Guy (Archaeologuess) Images Yoshi Yoshi Archaeologuess 1.png Yoshi Archaeologuess HACKED 1.png Yoshi The Final Battle 1.png Yoshi The Final Battle HACKED 1.png Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Archaeologuess 1.png Donkey Kong Archaeologuess HACKED 1.png Other Characters Videos Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party (Series) Category:Gamecube Category:Yoshi Category:Donkey Kong Category:Dinosaur Category:Monkey